


Forever In Flight

by HyphenL



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened because of a drawing I did. I wanted to draw Arthur happily juggling with apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Flight

 

  


 

I don't think you should cry, Arthur. Just pick up an apple, or take a hot, fuzzy, bubbly bath. After all, I left to be a proper pilot, with a paid job, even thought it means we won't meet again now.

 

I don't think you should sigh and say what an idiot I've been, Carolyn. After all you know that I was happy with you three, and that I've always been happy when I was flying. Change is good, isn't it? Changing compagnies, too. I needed fresh air.

 

I don't think you should do that, Douglas. Tears are not in character. And swearing will not change a thing. You wouldn't have been able to save the day this time, I think you should know that. It's a good thing you weren't with me, it wouldn't have been the same. It would have been sad. But it wasn't.

 

After all I was a pilot, and I was happy, and I died as wish I would, keeping on flying.


End file.
